


Disciplinary Action

by wendymr



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [8]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“That swish says I'm about to be punished, sir.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplinary Action

**Author's Note:**

> This one is all Sasha1600's fault, I swear!

“Strip and onto the bed, Sergeant. I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Knees apart, arse in the air.”

“Acceptable, sir?”

“Did I say you could talk, Sergeant?”

“No, sir.”

“Well, then.”

“That swish says I’m about to be punished, sir.”

“Still didn’t say you could talk. What are you being punished for?”

“Insubordination, sir?”

“Abusin’ me with those bloody lavender socks!”

“So this would not be the time to tell you I’ve ordered you six pairs, sir?”

“Brace yourself.”

“Erm... That tickles, sir.”

“Should hope so.”

“A feather dust– A _lavender_ feather duster?” 

“You forgot the sir.”


End file.
